


Triumvirate

by capildissexy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capildissexy/pseuds/capildissexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a PWP. The pairing is Doctor/Clara/evil!Clara (Zygon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumvirate

Triumvirate

Warning: Spoilers for the Zygon Invasion/Inversion. Also, this is a PWP and one of the dirtiest things I've written. You're welcome.

So, I'm capaldissexy on tumblr and I've been taking fanfiction prompts. I decided to combine these, since they all have the same theme. Prompts fulfilled:

evil!Clara gives Clara a lap dance — she really likes it.

evil!clara and Clara wrestle during the finale of The Zygon Inversion. 12 is unexpectedly turned on. After it's all over, they (Clara & 12) share a passionate moment.

The Doctor has a threesome with Clara and evil!Clara and he tries to get them to do lots of stuff to each other.

May I put in a request for smutty evil!clara/Clara/Twelve?

"You might as well give up."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Clara spoke through the telepathic link they shared. In fact, she hadn't shut up for hours. Clara's body was encased in a pod beneath her building, but the link allowed conversation. Unfortunately. She'd been chosen to duplicate the Doctor's companion and Clara was proving to be more trouble than Bonnie anticipated. Clara was a pain in the arse.

Bonnie packed up the rocket launcher, then fired off a text to her compatriots.

Mission Accomplished.

Then Bonnie addressed Clara. "Let me recap for you, dear. I've decimated UNIT's forces in the UK, neutralized Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, assumed the identity of the Doctor's companion, and I've just blown the Doctor and Osgood out of the sky. We've won. Truth or Consequences."

"Enough with the catchphrase! I'm in here, listening to your evil plans. I know what you've been up to." Clara gave an exasperated sigh. "And, trust me, you haven't won. Not by a longshot. The Doctor always wins, always survives. The best thing you can do for yourself and your bad of homicidal accomplices is go the Doctor and negotiate a ceasefire. And pray he's in a forgiving mood."

Bonnie hopped on Clara's motorbike and strapped on a helmet. "You know what? I've had enough of you. Tell me where the TARDIS is."

"No!"

"I need the Osgood box. The Doctor most likely has it in the TARDIS. Where is it?"

"Go to hell. I'm not telling you anything," Clara gritted out.

That's it. "Since your being so bloody uncooperative, I'm going to take a detour, drop by your place, and make you tell me everything you know. I'll play with you a little beforehand. Make it hurt." Bonnie meant every word. "If you know what's good for you, you'll spill it and save yourself some pain."

"What? So you can kill me even sooner? And if you value you're life, you won't harm me," Clara thought. "The Doctor's your only hope right now. He's the one thing standing between you and Zygon genocide. If you kill me? All bets are off. He'll let UNIT have their way with you. Or worse, he'll take care of you himself."

Bonnie started up the bike and took off. "UNIT isn't a threat now. The Doctor is most likely dead," she insisted, but there was a little niggling doubt. Clara was awfully confident. "Is he the one who taught you how to mentally ward yourself?" she asked. Clara had been fighting the link, blocking Bonnie from seeing below more than Clara's surface thoughts. Over the past year, she'd copied hundreds of humans and Clara was the only one who'd managed to shield herself.

"Yes, he said he was sick of hearing my litany of to do lists. And the Doctor is not dead. I assure you."

"The jet fuel," Bonnie said. "There's no way he could regenerate before being burned alive." The plan had been foolproof. She'd come up with it herself.

"Look, I'm trying to do you a favor, which is generous, seeing as how you body-snatched me and plan on taking over my planet. Find the Doctor, beg for his help, tell him that you lied. Assure him I'm still alive and he'll find a solution. Maybe he can take all of you to uninhabited planet. Or maybe he can work with the government, so you can live out in the open. God help me, I'm even sympathetic to your cause. I know why you want to show your true faces. I understand."

Bonnie didn't answer. Instead, she pushed the bike into a higher gear and mulled over Clara's idea. But she had a better plan…one that might just work.

12

The next thing Clara knew she was lying in her own bedroom. Staring up at the ceiling, sprawled on her bed.

She sat up, gasping. Clara ran her hands over her arms and suddenly bare legs. She'd been submerged in Zygon goo…most likely a bodily fluid, she didn't want to think too much about. But now she was clean…and only wearing a pair of white knickers and a matching camisole.

And no, it wasn't what she'd been wearing underneath her clothes. Who'd undressed her?

That's when she noticed Bonnie seated at her vanity table, the one with three mirrors, applying Clara's favorite new red lipstick, Strumpet. Clara watched herself painstakingly rim her lips red.

Clara touched her own lips. This whole situation was too trippy for words.

Bonnie surveyed her in the mirror. "There she is. I thought you were going to sleep all night." She swiveled in the chair to face Clara. And that's when she noticed Bonnie was wearing a pair of lacy black knickers and a matching camisole. Light and dark, black and white. Twisted copies of one another.

Clara could still feel Bonnie poking around in her head, but distantly. So, the link hadn't been severed. Yet the Zygon didn't have a weapon and her demeanor wasn't hostile…yet. She cleared her throat. "Did you…uh…undress me?"

Bonnie raised a brow. "I did." Then, she ran her hands along the duplicate of Clara's body. "But it's okay. I've seen everything." Her lips curved. "I've got to say, I like this body. It's nicely shaped. Curvy. And so very sensitive."

Okay, that was disturbing….watching your own body stroke itself. "Uh, what do you think of my plan?"

"Still thinking about it." Bonnie stood up and slowly walked over to the bed, hips swaying. "You know, I managed to pick up on something about you."

"And what's that?" Clara was about to stand up when Bonnie straddled her thighs.

"You like other women." Bonnie's gaze dropped to her mouth. As Clara watched, Bonnie ran a hand over each of her breasts. The nipples were stiff beneath the fabric, showing two hard points.

Clara nervously licked her lips. "Actually, I'm attracted to both men and women." And right now she'd managed to turn herself on….by watching herself. That was a new trick.

"Yes, but I'm betting it's been ages since you've been with a woman. While you've been asleep, I've been rifling through your things." She nodded to a picture on the nightstand. "Who's the man?"

"Danny Pink," Clara said hoarsely.

"He's attractive…in a boyish way, I suppose. But he couldn't have satisfied all your desires. Tell me. Who's the last woman you've made love to?"

"I know what you're doing and it won't work." Clara scowled. This was some sort of honey trap and she wasn't falling for it.

"Tell me," Bonnie demanded.

"Jane Austen." Then she raised her chin. "Beat that."

"And famous no less? I'm impressed, but I intend to win." Bonnie kissed the side of her neck, the spot that always melted Clara, right beneath her ear lobe. "While you've been asleep," she murmured against Clara's ear. "I've been learning this body's pleasure centers. I know just where to touch, where to taste…I'm going to make you scream for me."

"Torture?" Clara asked.

"Depending on your point of view…"

Clara gasped as Bonnie lowered her thighs, cradling Clara's and then began to rock against her. Suddenly, they were pressed together – mouth to mouth, chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis. Grinding against one another. And Clara was panting.

Bonnie kissed Clara properly then, tipping her head back, threading her hands in her hair, devouring her mouth. When Bonnie pulled back, she leered at Clara. "Want more, Clara?"

And God help her, Clara did. So much more. But she didn't dare say it.

"I'll give you everything you want. I'll give you so many orgasms you pass out. Just tell me how to find the TARDIS. You must have a way."

"No! I'll never help you." Clara tried to push her off, but Bonnie clamped her thighs around her with surprising strength.

"Yes, you will." Bonnie cupped her breast then, weighing it in her hand, making Clara moan. She pinched the nipple through the fabric. "Oh, I think I can persuade you."

Clara gasped. This was wrong on every level, but she couldn't bring herself to protest. She hadn't been touched like this in so long….

Bonnie surged against her and the friction was so decadent. Just a little more and she might climax. The Zygon pushed the camisole down and began to suck on her nipple. Drawing on it, nipping her. Clara cried out, lost in the sensation.

"I told you that you'd scream for me," Bonnie breathed. "I think I might keep you. You'd make a fun toy. Would you like that Clara? Would you like being my pet?"

Clara could only shudder in response. Right now, more than anything, she wanted to come. She couldn't think straight. Pun intended.

Bonnie bit her nipple then, playing a little rough. "Tell me, Clara," she said, then soothed the mark with her tongue.

And that's how the Doctor found them both.

The Doctor rushed through the bedroom door and skidded to a hault. "Clara! Clara!"

Clara whirled to see him standing there, staring at both of them. He was breathless, silver curls askew, and eyes wide. "Clara?!" He gaped at them both. "What are you two doing? Oh…."

Had they been so preoccupied, they hadn't heard him enter her flat? Clara shook her head, trying to clear it. "I uh…." She tried to think of a plausible reason for making out with herself but found none. There was something hypnotic about the Zygon.

Bonnie laughed. "Well, if it isn't Doctor Disco himself." Then she glanced down the length of the Doctor's body. "And from the state of you, I'd say you were happy to see me. Well, us," she said, winking at Clara.

"You're the duplicate!" the Doctor said, pointing an accusing finger. He stepped toward the bed when Bonnie grasped something shiny and steel from beneath her pillow and held it against Clara's throat.

"Stop!" Clara cried.

"No! Let Clara go. Now!" the Doctor bellowed.

Clara was afraid to breath, the knife was cold against her neck. All Bonnie had to do was press the blade harder and she'd cut Clara's carotid. She'd bleed out before the paramedics even arrived.

"No. That's not how this is going to go," Bonnie said. "You're going to give me the Osgood box. Or I'll cut her throat."

"It'll be the last thing you ever do," the Doctor said coldly.

Bonnie pressed the knife closer. "I'm not joking around."

"Neither am I!" the Doctor growled.

"Woah, hold on a second. Everybody calm down," Clara soothed. "Let's talk about this. Calmly. Rationally. Doctor, can you sit down? Grab the chair from my vanity and pull it be the…um…bed."

She needed to diffuse the tension in the room. Clara very slowly, mindful of the knife at her throat, tried to put her clothing to rights. First things first, a little decorum.

Bonnie pressed the blade closer. "I didn't say you could cover up, Clara." And then she grasped the other strap, exposing both of Clara's breasts fully. "There, that's better." She tweaked both nipples until they stood at attention. "Such a beautiful sight." Then, she glanced coquettishly at the Doctor, fluttering her eyelashes. "Don't you think so, Doctor?"

The Doctor folded his hands in his lap, squirming in the chair. "Stop that," he said, but his voice cracked.

"But you like it." Bonnie laughed "I've seen the way you look at this body. Her body. You want her." She very deliberately focused on his crotch. "I don't even need to enter your mind to know that."

Clara's eyes widened, momentarily thrown out of her panic. "No, he doesn't. Not since he had another face. We're friends."

Bonnie heaved a disgusted sigh.

The Doctor swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "You can't win this. UNIT's forces have marshaled under Osgood's command. She's calling on the UK's allies for help. They're going to bomb you off this planet."

"You're lying!" Bonnie said, but Clara recognized the uncertainty on her own face.

"Listen to him. Let him help you," Clara urged.

Bonnie hesitated for a moment.

And then Clara lunged at doppelganger, knocking her hand aside and causing the knife to fly in the air.

The Doctor grasped it mid-air, while Clara tried to get the drop on Bonnie. They rolled over and over on the bed…straining.

Until Clara finally landed on top, pinning Bonnie beneath her. "Ha! I won." Clara glanced at the Doctor triumphantly, but his face had gone slack and he was watching them both…hungrily.

"Doctor?"

"Huh?" he asked. But he wasn't meeting her eyes. Instead, he'd focused on her exposed breasts.

Bonnie howled with laughter. "So much for the Earth's savior, undone by a pair of breasts."

"Earth to Doctor. Come in Doctor!" Clara called.

"Oh, yes. You won." He cleared his throat. "Good….good show."

"I bet it was," Bonnie said with a smirk.

"Hand me the knife?"

The Doctor didn't move, eyes still transfixed. He was biting one of his fingers. Maybe sucking on it?

Sighing, Clara wrenched open her nightstand drawer and…withdrew a pair of handcuffs. They were for recreational use, but they might just save her today.

"Naughty," Bonnie said. "Apparently, my search wasn't as thorough as I hoped."

"Clara, why do you have handcuffs? And why do you have them in your bedroom?" he asked.

"Oh, for pity's sake…." Bonnie said. "You're hopeless." And then she snorted "And now you'll be helpless."

Clara was about to clamp the cuffs on Bonnie's wrists when something jetted from her pores, a pink mist. Fragrant. It smelled like chocolate. And spices.

Then, it hit her, a renewed wave of desire.

Clara moaned as her body went liquid. She glanced at the Doctor to see him writhing in his chair.

"Pheromones, "Bonnie explained. "While waiting in those stasis cubes, we incubated. Grew new powers. The ability to lift thoughts, to maintain an imprint without a live link, and we figured we'd need to interbreed with humans. So, we adjusted our pheromones accordingly." And then she glanced at the Doctor. His eyes were silvery, filled with heat. Need. "Apparently, it works on all humanoids. Though, I think you had a bit of a head start, hey Doctor?"

The next thing Clara knew, the Doctor was on the bed with them. Between them. "Clara, Clara, Clara," he kept saying. "We shouldn't be doing this," he murmured.

"Forget about that right now," Bonnie ordered. She yanked him by the lapels, crashing her mouth into his and the Doctor flailed for a minute and then his body went slack. He groaned, straining against her.

When she broke the kiss, the lipstick was smeared all over his mouth, like a brand. Clara realized it must be staining hers as well. She didn't care.

Then Clara did what she'd been longing to for years…she leaned down and kissed the Doctor. Tentatively at first, nibbling his lips, tasting him. Coaxing him to open for her. And then she pushed her tongue into his mouth, wanting more. She pressed him back against the pillow, hovering over him.

Meanwhile, Bonnie had tugged off her clothing. "Done in by my own dirty trick," she murmured, caressing herself. "We'll fuck first. Then we'll fight."

Clara couldn't bring herself to protest. It seemed like a perfectly normal plan in her addled state.

"I want to…" the Doctor trailed off.

"What? Tell me, Doctor. What do you want, Doctor?" Bonnie asked.

"I want to watch you with Clara….two Claras," he murmured, propping himself on his elbows. They were lying on either side of him. "Two of you," he said dazedly, delightedly. "Together." He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning, one who'd gotten everything his hearts desired.

Clara bit her lower lip as she studied Bonnie. God, this was mental. She should be kicking this alien's arse not kissing her. But Bonnie pulled her over the Doctor's prone body, kissing her deeply.

And Clara gave in to the lust.

As Bonnie kissed her, her hands roamed over Clara's body, caressing. Tweakng.

Then Clara felt the Doctor's hands on her, sliding down her arm. Tentatively, grazing a breast. When she pulled back from Bonnie, she saw he'd laid a hand on her as well. Stroking them both as they kissed.

"Take her. Share her with me, Doctor," Bonnie coaxed as she bent to suck one of Clara's nipples. Hesitantly, the Doctor glanced at Clara asking permission and she nodded. Then, he bent his head and suckled her, groaning against her skin, murmuring her name. She cupped his head, breathless in her desire.

And then Clara was somehow lying on the bed, the Doctor and her evil duplicate were kissing her. Caressing her as they knelt on either side of her prone body. Bonnie yanked the knickers down her legs and tossed them on the floor.

And Clara wasn't a bit embarrassed.

"Spread your thighs," Bonnie ordered.

Clara did as she was told….just this once.

The Doctor moaned at the sight. He placed a hand down low on her abdomen, just above her sex. "Clara…you're bare down there. I always wondered…"

"Now you know," Bonnie said, slipping her fingers inside.

Clara bit her lip as Bonnie circled her clit, giving her just enough friction to drive her insane. Bonnie pulled a glistening finger away and the held it out to the Doctor. With a moan, the Doctor licked Bonnie's finger clean. As he did, he stared at Clara's sex hungrily. He rimmed his own lips with his tongue, as though imagining tasting her.

Clara moaned, writhing on the bed. None of it was enough. She needed them now, needed them both.

"She's ready," Bonnie said. "Are you?" she asked the Doctor. "Let's see." She undid his belt buckle, then unzipped his fly, revealing the Doctor's question mark underpants, which were distended. "Oh, yes…" She palmed him through the cotton.

The Doctor shuddered, his eyes falling shut.

Clara had never seen him look so beautiful, his features tight, his mouth open. He wanted her. He always had. Why had he hid it so long? And the question marks…oh, Clara liked those. And she'd like to see what was beneath even more.

Clara realized that Bonnie had heard her, because Bonnie pushed the fabric down, revealing the Doctor's cock, which was thick and long. The head was flushed purple.

Clara bit her lip.

Bonnie teased it with the tip of her finger, making the Doctor's hips buck. With a wicked look, she leaned down and tasted him, taking him into her mouth. The Doctor howled with pleasure.

And Clara watched the tableau…watched herself sucking the Doctor. It was so bizarre but erotic as hell.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Bonnie pulled away. "Take her, Doctor. I know you're dying to."

He met Clara's eyes. She could see the plea in them. He was asking for her permission. "Clara, are you…can I…?"

"Yes, Doctor. Please. I need you." All she could think about right now was having him inside her. The Doctor knelt between her splayed thighs and she guided him inside. He started to rock inside her and Clara moved against him.

Then Bonnie grasped Clara's hand and placed it between her thighs. Clara knew exactly what to do. As a single girl, she'd been pleasuring herself for years. She touched Bonnie where it would give her the most pleasure, circling her clit, playing with it.

As the Doctor moved inside her frantically, Bonnie slid a finger into Clara's sex, manipulating her clit.

It was too much.

Clara threw back her head, crying out as she came. And then promptly passed out…

12

Clara awoke to find herself on the TARDIS, in the Doctor's leather chair. She had a soft blue cashmere blanket around her and she pressed it against her nose. It smelled like the Doctor. Pine needles, a hint of sage. Clara realized she was fully clothed. In a pair of black leggings and a while t-shirt. She wasn't wearing any undergarments.

She peered down from the gallery to watch him staring at one of the scanners.  
"Doctor?" she asked.

He stiffened and slowly turned. "Clara." He was looking everywhere but at her, focusing on his beloved round things. The wall behind her.

Uh oh. Things hadn't been this awkward since they were in Victorian England running away from killer androids.

Then, he started to babble. "We don't need to worry about the Zygon revolution. They've agreed to a ceasefire. I'm going to find them a settlement on another planet, one that can support life. One that's empty."

"How'd you manage that? What happened?" Clara stood and ambled down the stairs.

"Uh, you're…duplicate. She was a commander. After you…um, slept, we worked out a truce. I made her see reason."

Clara raised a brow. She could swear he was blushing. "Yes, but how'd you do that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Clara approached him slowly, trailing fingers over the console. "But I think we need to talk about it."

"I didn't mean…that." The Doctor nervously touched bits and bobs. "I should apologize. I took advantage…."

Clara shook her head. "Hardly. We both wanted it. I wanted you." Clara sucked in a breath. "I want you."

He looked up sharply, pinning her with his eyes. His nostrils flared. "Present tense?"

"Yes." Clara placed a hand on his lapel. He'd dressed himself in his severe clothing. A white button-down shirt, a waistcoat. His jacket. It was armor, as far as he was concerned. He was literally putting layers between them. "Bonnie was right, wasn't she? You want me and I want you…"

He shook his head. "Clara, we shouldn't."

She cut him off. "No, Doctor. Don't give me the speech." She stroked the buttons on his shirt, pressing her fingers between the spaces, touching his chest.

The Doctor's eyes fell closed. "But—"

"Nope. You and I are having a ceasefire as of today. No more pretending. No more hiding. Now take me to your bedroom and make love to me properly."

The Doctor scooped her up in his arms and then they were hurrying down the hallway. He stopped at the door to his bedroom. "Bonnie gave me her number, you know. If you ever want to…"

Clara laughed. "Maybe later. Right now, I want you to show me those question marks again."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
